Crests of Power
by Sam of shadowdale
Summary: An ancient power has awoken to end exsistance, and only twelve heroes can turn it back. Can Danny find all twelve while battleing Vlad, a twisted government agent, and many more?
1. Chapter 1

All other stories on hold for this! I have struck gold!

To compensate for the insult of DP's soon cancellation, I am writing this story of what I think would be cool if it continued. RnR, even with flames, I gotta know if this is good.

Disclaimer: If I owned Danny Phantom, you would be stabbing me for canceling it.

**Amity Park was no longer a quiet town.**

**True, it wasn't exactly New York. Aside from being the home of the first Nasty Burger, it was practically in the middle of cultural nowhere. But it had a nice feel to it, not to small, not to big. And it seemed like that was its fate, until the incident reports started.**

**At first, no one took them seriously. After all, who, with the exception of readers of the Weekly World News, would take a story about a ghost infestation without scoffing? However, after several of these incidents, it became impossible for the world to ignore. You can't just overlook a city vanishing off the face of the earth, then reappearing later.**

**This drew the attention of the government, who formed groups like the Guys in White to research and combat these threats.** **In the end, though, it was learned that the town itself was more than it seemed. It was a place of destiny, a place of magic, and a place where the mightiest of heroes rose to battle the ultimate threat.**

**Observants, what I am about to show you is a tale that must be saved for eons. This is the story of the ancient weapons of the lost kingdom, the Twelve Crests of Atlantis, and the heroes who bore them to victory. **

**-Clockwork, the Master of Time**

000000000000000

The classroom was in ruins.

Granted, Casper High was getting to a place were this was routine. With the problems recently, the school board was considering doubling insurance and the building just to cover the damage from random ghost attacks. In this case, however, the teacher had practically asked for it. Cardboard boxes were becoming a major problem.

"I am the Box Ghost!" The overweight ghost yelled dramatically. "And now that your learning facility has seen fit to enhance my cardboard arsenal, I will reign supreme!" He them began using his powers to hurl boxes in every direction, creating mayhem and destruction. However, he didn't realize that the mayhem had nothing to do with fear.

"Alright, no more class!" one kid yelled. It seemed that this was a common occurrence. The students gleefully ran from the classroom taking advantage of the Box Ghost's attack to play hooky. However, three students were not pleased.

"Why won't he just give it up?" An African American kid with thick glasses mumbled. "I mean, every week it's the same thing, he shows up, we kick him around, we put him in the thermos, he comes back. Doesn't he ever get discouraged?"

"I don't know, Tucker, maybe he just has a short attention span." Answered a Goth girl. "Anyway, is Danny coming to clean up this mess sometime today?"

"Sam, I don't thing he's going to ignore an attack like this. He's probably just taking his time. I mean, on this guy he can afford to."

At that moment, a bolt of green energy slammed into the Box Ghost, knocking him to the floor. It came from the hand of a white haired boy at the end of the hall with piercing green eyes. It would be hopeless to live in Amity Park and have never seen him. The entire town knew the name of Danny Phantom.

The Box Ghost pulled himself back up. "So, you stand against me again, ghost boy? Well, you will be crushed beneath my cardboard wave of doom!"

Danny just shook his head. "Look, could we skip the banter and get to the part were I kick your butt and stuff it in the thermos?"

The Box Ghost responded by sending a box flying at his head. Danny fazed through it with ease and opened the Fenton Thermos, sucking the cardboard tyrant in.

"I will have my revenge, and my square minions will-" the box ghost tried to say, but before he could finish, the thermos had sucked him in. Danny sighed with relief.

0000000000000

After school that day, Danny and his friends were walking home. It had been a trying day, though not mainly because of the attack. School was just a stressful thing.

Suddenly, Sam moaned in frustration. "I just forgot I have something to do after school today. My parents want me to go to this lame dinner party with a bunch of their snobby friends. I need to go." She bolted down the street. Tucker raised his eyebrow.

"I don't even think her parents know her." He said. "A Dinner party?"

Danny shook his head. "Yeah…..wait, is her house even in that direction?"

They both shrugged and continued on.

000000000000000

Sam walked up to the door of an old house. It was a run down wreck and had been abandoned for years, but somehow the city had never gotten around to pulling it down. It had just stayed there indefinitely, growing older and creepier with every passing year. However, its rundown state was useful for people who didn't want to be found. And at the moment, that's exactly what Sam was.

She opened the door, making it creek softly, and walked into the entry room, closing the door behind her. Leaning down to the floor, she pulled up a board, revealing a pile of books, mainly on Wicca.

"My parents are never going to find these ones. She whispered.

0000000000000000000

_Meanwhile, in Washington…_

President Bartlet sat at his desk in the Oval office, considering the best way to say what he was about to say. When he had been elected, he had no idea that he would have to deal with this. But the fact was that the government was paying for an organization that wasn't working, and that had to be dealt with.

Two men in white suits entered the room. They looked every bit the secret organization members. However, their organization was far from secret, and that was partially why they were in trouble. The President began to speak.

"At my last press conference, I was expecting to talk about terrorism, welfare, and maybe gay marriage. I was fully prepared for that. However, most of the questions where in a different vane. Do you know what that was?" he asked.

The two men stayed silent with guilt.

"I was mostly asked, 'why are tax dollars funding a ghost hunting division that can't catch ghosts!'" He practically yelled.

One of the two men began to speak. "Mr. President, we are working out our internal problems and should be ready to get back on the field soon."

Bartlet sighed. "I wish I could believe you," he said "but I'll have a hard time winning re-election if I don't do something. However, instead of disbanding you, I will simply put the Guys in White under new management. Say hello to your new director."

At that moment, a man walked through the door. He wore a long trench coat, like the kind that you would see in detective movies, and a hat, both of which were a grayish black color. But the really defining thing about him was his face. It was covered by what looks like a World War One gasmask. Needless to say, he unsettled the two men.

"Does he have a name?" One asked.

"That's classified." The man answered on autopilot. "You will refer to me as Charade." His voice was strange, like it was going through a scrambler. He turned to the President.

"Mr. President, as my first act as Director of Paranormal Investigation, I would like to conduct a solo investigation of Amity Park."

"Are you sure that's safe?" Bartlet asked.

"It is necessary." He replied. "Unlike the Guy's in White's clumsy tactic of open investigation, I mean to see for myself how thing are."

"Permission granted." Bartlet said.

"Thank you, Mr. President." Charade replied.

0000000000000000000

A lone figure stood at the city limits of Amity Park, looking at the city.

"Amity Park." He mumbled in a light cockney accent. "The center of paranormal activity in America. That's the last place those filthy blighters will look."

Well, that's the first chapter. Tell me what you think, please.


	2. A meeting of hotheads

Hokay, so the next chapter is movin' on up. If anyone likes this, please tell me, I really want to know.

Disclaimer: I own only OCs.

Danny walked away from Tucker's house and toward his own. The day had not been an easy one, what with the Box Ghost, that pop quiz at the end of the day, and a few other things, and he wanted nothing more than to go home, watch some mindless TV, and relax for the rest of the evening. Of course, he would have to get something over with first. His father.

As he walked toward his house, he felt a cold wind cut through his body. He spun around, and saw nothing. _I must be getting paranoid._ He thought, though he could have sworn that heard the click of a camera. Forgetting it, he walked inside.

A dark set of eyes watched him enter. The person in question put his camera away, and walked off.

0000000000000000000

"Danny!" Jack Fenton yelled as his son entered the room. He was holding a strange looking eyepiece.

"Yeah?" Danny asked.

"I have a new invention!" Jack proclaimed. "I call it the Specter Scanner. It should be able to gauge the power level and some of the special abilities of any ghost it looks at."

"Power level?" Danny asked. "What does that even mean?"

"Well, it's a number that displays the power of each ghost it looks at. Trouble is, I don't have a rating system for it yet." Jack replied. Danny rolled his eyes. This was typical of his father, he invented things that he had no idea what to do with on a daily basis.

He started to head upstairs, when he noticed something on the TV in the next room. He saw the words 'the Phantom Thief' on the screen.

"In other news, several banks, jewelry stores, and, oddly, pizza places, have been robbed by seemingly ghostly means. As present, the police have identified town hero Danny Phantom as the prime suspect. On another note of this story, ghost hunting group Guys in White have announced that they are temporarily halting all investigations in Amity Park due to an internal problem that they cannot reveal for security reasons." The news anchor continued babbling on about something about terrorism, but Danny didn't hear it. He ran up the stairs into his room, grabbed a lamp at his bedside, and slammed it into the floor.

"Every freaking time something goes wrong in this town, they blame me!" he yelled at no one in particular. "I save these jerks lives multiple times, and they repay me by blaming me for every random ghost related attack! That's it, I'll just-"

But before he could finish, he turned and saw Jazz standing in the doorway, with a sad look on her face. Danny sighed.

"Look, Jazz, I'm sorry, but I need to get some stuff out of my system." He apologized.

Jazz smiled sadly. "You don't deserve this." She said. "Don't worry, eventually people will start to see you for who you really are. You just need to work a little harder."

Danny nodded glumly. "I just wish there was like, a scoreboard or something. It'd be nice to know how long it would take."

Sadly, their conversation could continue no further. Neither Danny nor Jazz could ignore the explosion that they heard outside. It sounded like someone outside was throwing cars.

"Danny," Jazz started to say. "I know…" Danny mumbled. He closed his eyes. Two rings of white light formed around his chest. They traveled opposite directions across his body, transforming him as they did.

Amity Park's hated hero

000000000000000000

Danny was shocked by what he saw as he flew out the window. From the look of things, someone _was_ throwing cars. Several police cars lay around the street, some on fire. One person stood in front of them. He wore a black, slightly shredded jacket, what looked like boots that a biker would wear, and a pair of fingerless gloves. His black hair hung down to his shoulders, his skin was pail, and his irises were a piercing red. Danny could tell that he was responsible for the wreck. Mostly because he was laughing.

"That's right, ye bloody yanks! Ya want some more? I got more than you can take!" He spoke with an accent that tore at the ears the way any lower class British accent would. As he spoke, Danny noticed that he had fangs. But he was done observing. He leapt into the air and flew at the terrorist, pounding him in the face. The fact that this was essentially the ultimate running punch sent the boy in black hurtling across the street, smashing through a wall. The boy stood up, clearly annoyed.

"Oh, lookit, the cavalry has arrived. Kid, you are so far out of your league that you missed the ball by seven miles!"

"Oh, ha ha," Danny laughed sarcastically. "Who writes your material, Dash?"

"I dunno, those stupid gits at the bank seemed pretty sure that banter was yours." The boy replied cockily.

Danny seethed with rage. "You're the jerk who's been framing me? Why?"

"A bloke's got ta eat, don't he?"

"A. You were robbing banks. B. You're a ghost. Ghosts don't need to eat."

"A ghost?!" the boy seethed. "You think I'm a- oh, drop it. Regardless of what I've done, you just sent me through a wall, so I owe you a beatin'!" He them picked up a piece of brick from the wall and flung it at Danny. However, though the brick was going faster than any thrown brick should go, it was no threat to Danny. He went intangible and let it float right through. Sadly, this seemed to bring a smile to the stranger's face.

"That stunt," he said aloud, "just gave my a smashing idea." Suddenly, it seemed as if his body was collapsing into mist. This mist split into four pieces and flew at Danny, coiling around his arms and legs. For some strange reason, he couldn't move! Against his will, Danny's left fist began repeatedly punching himself in the head.

"Quit hittin' y'self, quit hittin' y'self!" The boy's voice echoed over the noise.

But Danny hadn't gone through all that he had to be stopped like this. He charged the ectoplasm around his body and exploded it in all directions. The mist fell from his body, reforming into the boy. But he wasn't finished yet. He charged up at Danny, and the two began exchanging blows.

000000000000000000

A ghostly vulture watched the fight from the roof.

"Would Vlad want to hear about this?" He said to himself. "Oy vey, what am I saying, of course he does! But I should watch this to the end, just to be safe." He continued observing.

0000000000000000

Danny was amazed. He was trying everything he knew, but this bizarre boy was overpowering him. It made no sense; it wasn't like he was any more powerful. Throughout the fight, Danny had seen him use a red blast from his palm that he assumed was ectoplasm, but it wasn't any stronger than his. Then it hit him. This kid wasn't fighting the same way as Danny. The way his limbs were moving left little doubt.

He knew Kung Fu.

"Ya ready to beg yet, pup?" The kid yelled at him. But Danny had one trick left, his ace in the hole. The Ghostly Wail.

000000000000

I seemed that the battle had two observers. The other was watching from an alleyway.

Charade observed the ghostly wail blast the boy-and most of the street- into oblivion.

"Amazing." He mumbled. "If the ghost boy is capable of that, I may need to think this through a little more. And the other….."

The government spook laughed. He knew just what he was looking at, and he knew how to take it down.

0000000000000

The boy hit the ground. Hard.

He began to panic. _Looks like I got just one last chance._ He pulled what looked like a huge, purple pocket watch out of his jacket. It had three keyholes on it, forming a triangle. _Please, just this once, work! _He pushed down a button on the top of the device. One of the keyholes lit up.

"Blast it!" he yelled. He shot into the air, and seemed to shoot away into the night sky.

Danny stared after him, grinding his teeth. They would just have to keep fighting till one of them was defeated. And he would make sure it was his ghost…..or whatever it was.

00000000000000

The boy practically crashed into the yard of the old house as he landed. He felt his power shutting down.

"Damn." He mumbled. "Owen, what have you gotten into this time?"

"So Owen is you name." A voice hissed behind him. Own spun around to see a tall man in a black suit with white hair.

"And you are?" He asked rudely.

"Oh, cheesecake, I forgot to introduce myself." The man laughed. "My name is Vlad Masters, and I think we're going to get along just great."

Okay, that's the second chapter. If you like it, please read and tell your friends to read. I must have reviews!!


End file.
